bob_lepongefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sébastien Desjours
| dernière = | personnage = | doublage = Bob l'Éponge }} Sébastien Desjours est un acteur français spécialisé dans le doublage. Biographie Après son apprentissage au Studio 34 sous la direction de Véronique Nordey, S. Dejours interprète de grandes pièces du répertoire sous la direction de metteurs en scène tels que Marcelle Tassencourt (La Mégère apprivoisée), Gaston Vacchia (Le Barbier de Séville), Jacques Mauclair (L'école des femmes, L'éternel mari, Antonio Barracano), Philippe Delevigne (Les fourberies de Scapin, Les précieuses ridicules), Anne Saint-Mor (Les caprices de Marianne). Il a également tenu des rôles pour la télévision. Théâtre *1985 :'' L'Éternel Mari'' d'après Fiodor Dostoïevski, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais *1993 : Antonio Barracano d'Eduardo de Filippo, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais *2002 : Le Plus Heureux des trois d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Delphine Lequenne *2007 : Adèle a ses raisons de Jacques Hadjaje, mise en scène de l'auteur, Lucernaire *2008 : Du cristal à la fumée de Jacques Attali, mise en scène Daniel Mesguich, Théâtre du Rond-Point *2009 : Le Bal de Kafka de Timothy Daly, mise en scène de Isabelle Starkier *2009-2011 : Dis leur que la vérité est belle de Jacques Hadjaje, mise en scène de l'auteur *2010 : La vie est un songe de Pedro Calderón, mise en scène de William Mesguich *2011 : L'homme dans le plafond de Timothy Daly, mise en scène de Isabelle Starkier Filmographie Téléfilm *1999 : La Traversée du pha''re de Thierry Redler, Le garde-champêtre *2010 : ''Du cristal à la fumée de Philippe Miquel, captation de la pièce Voxographie doublage Cinéma Films Stephen Chow dans: *''Crazy Kung Fu'' : Sing *CJ7 : Ti * *''Anatomie 2'' : Hagen (Roman Knizka) *''Angel of Death'' : Cameron Downes (Jake Abel) *''Black Cadillac'' : Scott (Shane Johnson) *''Confessions d'une accro du shopping'' : Allon (Stephen Guarino) *''Et si c'était vrai...'' : Darryl (Jon Heder) *''The Fall'' : Darwin (Leo Bill) *''My Sassy Girl'' : Charlie Below (Jesse Bradford) *''Spirit'' : Adam (John Hensley) *''The Invisible'' : Nick Powell (Justin Chatwin) *''Tom & Thomas'' : Kevin (Sean Harris) *''Une carte du monde'' : Howard Goodwin (David Strathairn) *''Very Bad Trip'' : Doug (Justin Bartha) Dessins Animés *''Bob l'Éponge, le film'' : Bob l'éponge *''Le Journal de Barbie'' : Todd *''Un monstre à Paris'' : Émile *Les Moomins sur la riviera : Clark *''Le Tombeau des lucioles'' : Seita *''Mes voisins les Yamada'' : Noboru Télévision *Omid Abtahi dans : **''Over There'' : Tariq Nassari (2005) **''Bones'' : Hal Shirazi (2009) **''My own worst enemy'' : Tony Nazari (2008) **''Ghost Whisperer'' : Justin Yates (2007-2008) *Diedrich Bader dans : **''Le Drew Carey Show'' : Oswald Harvey (1995-2004) **''Bones'' : Andrew Hacker (depuis 2009) *Paul Chequer dans : **''Et alors ?'' : Jamie Collier (2001-2004) **''Synchronicity'' : Nathan (2006) *Garret Dillahunt dans : **''Deadwood'' : Jack McCall (2004-2005) **''John from Cincinnati'' : Docteur Michael Shmit (2007) *Tate Donovan dans : **''Friends'' : Joshua Bergen (1998) **''Ménage à trois'' : Owen (1995-1996) *John Ducey dans : **''Will & Grace'' : Jamie (2004-2006) **''Père malgré tout'' : Ford Lowell (1999) *Carmine Giovinazzo dans : **''Les Experts: Manhattan'' : Danny Messer (depuis 2004) **''Columbo (épisode : Columbo mène la danse)'' : Tony Galper (2003) *Seth Green dans : **''Entourage'' : Seth Green (2006-2008) **''That '70s Show'' : Mitch Miller (2003-2004) *Richard Ruccolo dans : **''Un toit pour trois'' : Pete Dunville (1998-2001) **''Joey'' : Glen (2005) *Rodney Scott dans : **''Young Americans'' : William "Will" Krudski (2000) **''Dawson'' : William "Will" Krudski (2000) *Randy Spelling : **''Couleur Pacifique'' : Flipper Gage (1996) **''Beverly Hills 90210'' : Ryan Sanders (1996-2000) **''Sunset Beach'' : Sean Richards (1997-1999) *Twins : Jordan (Steve Braun) (2005) *Kevin Hill : George Weiss (Patrick Breen) (2004-2005) *XIII : La Conspiration : Colonel Amos (Greg Bryk) (2008) *Les Soprano : Bennie Fazio (Max Casella) (2001-2006) *S Club 7 : Paul (Paul Cattermole) (1999-2002) *Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) (depuis 2005) *Friday Night Lights : Brian Wiliams (Gaius Charles) (2006)-(2010) *Harper's Island : J.D. Dunn (Dean Chekvala) (2009) *Sept jours pour agir : Andrew Owsley (Kevin Christy) (2000-2001) *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip : Tom Jeter (Nathan Corddry) 2006-2007) *Le Justicier de l'ombre : Jamie Farrel (Matt Czuchry) (2003-2004) *Jesse : Darren Warner (David DeLuise) (1998-1999) *Will & Grace : James Hanson (Taye Diggs) (2006) *Les Flingueuses : P.C. Haines (Tom Ellis) (2006-2007) *Un, dos, tres : Beni (Asier Etxeandia) (2002) *Nurse Jackie : docteur Fitch Cooper (Peter Facinelli) (2009) *Jane et Tarzan : Tarzan/John Clayton (Travis Fimmel) (2003) *Les 4 400 : Shawn Farrell (Patrick Flueger) (2004-2007) *Les jumelles s'en mêlent : Paul (Ernie Grunwald) (1998-1999) *Monk : Phil Bedard (Devon Gummersall) (2004) *La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody : Mr. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) (depuis 2009) *Talents & Co : Patrick Gormley (David Hoflin) (2001) *Sons of Anarchy : Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam) (2008-2010) *Stargate SG-1 : Sergent Walter Davis (Gary Jones) (1997-2007) *Stargate Atlantis : Sergent Walter Davis (Gary Jones) (2004-2006) *Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : le chancellier Tootietootie (Andy Kindler) (depuis 2009) *Mercy : Mike Callahan (Diego Klattenhoff) (depuis 2009) *Le Destin de Lisa : David Seidel (Mathis Künzler) (2005-2006) *Le Destin de Bruno : David Seidel (Mathis Künzler) (2007) (en souvenir dans un épisode) *Run of the House : Kurt Franklin (Joey Lawrence) 2003-2004) *Adam Sullivan : Owen Harper (Eddie McClintock) (2003) *Les Quintuplés : Parker (Jake McDorman) (2004-2005) *Southland : Officier Ben Sherman (Ben McKenzie) (depuis 2009) *That '70s Show : Randy Pearson (Josh Meyers) (2005-2006) *Andromeda : Seamus Harper (Gordon Michael Woolvett) (2000-2005) *Hex : La Malédiction : Troy (Joseph Morgan) (2004) *Powder Pack : Ilja Deininger (Jan Neumann) (2000-2001) *Desperate Housewives : Le Prêtre (Scott Rinker) (2010) *Jeux de pouvoir : Cal McCaffrey (John Simm) (2003) *C'est pas ma faute! : Nick Gibson (Shaun Sipos) (2001-2002) *Boston Public : Milton Buttle (Joey Slotnick) (2000-2001) *Lost, les disparus : Boone Carlyle (Ian Somerhalder) (2004-2005) *Susan! : Todd Stites (David Strickland) (1996-1999) *Buffy contre les vampires (saisons 6 et 7) : Jonathan Levinson (Danny Strong) (2001-2003) *ADN, menace immédiate : Dr. Ed Tate (Vincent Ventresca) (1998) *15/A : Gary "Squib" Furlong (Max Walker) (2004-2006) *24 heures chrono : Alex Hewitt (Rick D. Wasserman) (2003) *Special Unit 2 : Sean Radmon (Sean Whalen) (2001) *La vie de palace de Zack et Cody : Mr. Blaine (Mitchell Whitfield) (2007) *Les Chroniques du mystère : Tucker Burns (Chad Willet) (2001-2002) *Meadowlands : Tom Tyrell (Scott Williams) (2007) *Angels in America : Joe Pitt (Patrick Wilson) (2003) *Jeremiah : Ezekiel (Alex Zahara) (2002) *Les Experts : Miami : John Walker (Joel Gretsch) (2003) *True Blood : Talbot (Theo Alexander) (2010) Téléfilms *''L'affaire Enron'' : Allen Flemming (Thomas Keenan) *''Crime passionnel'' : Dale (Sebastian Spence) *''L'Anneau sacré'' : Giselher (Robert Pattinson) *''Romy and Michele: In the Beginning'' : Taylor Bradley (Scott Vickaryous) *''Phoenix Blue, La légende'' : Rick (James Murray) Séries animées *''Bob l'éponge'' : Bob l'éponge *''Chris Colorado'' : Vladimir Krantz *''Dragon Ball GT'' : Oub / Son Gohan *''Drawn Together'' : Wooldoor Sockbat *''El Tigre'' : Manny Riviera *''Fruits Basket'' : Kyo Soma *''La Ligue des justiciers'' : Steel *''Les Chevaliers de l'Outre-Mond''e : Professeur Hiragi *''Les Loonatics'' : Rev Runner *''Monster'' : Johan Liebert *''Monster Rancher'' : Suezo *''Olive et Tom: Le Retour'' : Thomas Price / Danny Melo / Philippe Calahan *''Prince Saphir / Princesse Saphir'' : Lord Macédoine (2e doublage) *''Sammy et Scooby en folie'' : Agent 1 *''Shaolin Wuzang'' : Tang *''Sonic X'' : Knuckles / Bokkun *''Spider-Man, l’homme-araignée'' : Alistair Smythe / Harry Osborn *''The Clone Wars'' : Cham Syndulla *''Xiaolin Showdown'' : Jack Spicer Vidéofilms *''Joseph : Le Roi des Rêves'' : Benjamin *''Olive et Tom: le défi européen, un match amical'' : Tom / Danny *''Olive et Tom : Le défi européen, la revanche'' : Tom / Danny *''Olive et Tom : La coupe du monde, la sélection'' : Tom / Danny *''Olive et Tom : La coupe du monde junior'' : Tom / Danny *''Tom et Jerry: L'anneau magique'' : Chip Jeux vidéo *''Ape Escape 3'' : Specter *''World of Warcraft'' : Un lutin *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' : Alistair *''Risen'' : Ash (2009) *''Hellgate London'' : le marchand *''Fable III'' : Le Prince (le héros) *''Mass Effect'' : Fai Dan *''Assassin's Creed Brotherhood'' : César Borgia Documentaires *2009 :'' Global Drinks'' : voix off Liens externes *Photo de Sébastien Desjours * La filmographie complète de Sébastien Desjours sur IMDb * Voxographie de Sébastien Desjours sur Doublagissimo ! * Voxographie de Sébastien Desjours sur Doublage Séries Database *'W' sur . Desjours